Moon Phase
by Chairmann Meoow
Summary: AU Royai Anjos e demônios. Entre eles existem os tsukuyomis. Entre os subordinados de Mustang e o próprio, quem poderia ser um desses seres? Chapter 5 ON!
1. Uma Garota Que Brilha Como A Lua

Domo minna-san! Sim, vocês devem estar se perguntando: "o que ela faz aqui, escrevendo uma nova fic, sendo que nem terminou as outras?". E eu respondo: Nyah sobre as outras fics, preciso falar com uma pessoa, e aí o cap. 11 da castitatis será postado o/, então esperem xD.

Sinopse: AURoiai Anjos e demônios. Entre eles existem os tsukuyomis. Entre os subordinados de Mustang (e o próprio), quem poderia ser um desses seres?  


**Moon Phase****  
**

**Ato I – Uma garota que brilha como a lua**

Era noite. A lua brilhava no céu, coberta por uma tempestade que cai sobre a Central City. E, no meio disso, muitas pessoas trabalhavam. O Quartel General Central andava agitado. Afinal, havia um novo caso.

Tsukuyomis. Eram assim que se chamavam. Ninguém sabia o que eram, ou de onde vinham.

- Não agüento mais! – Resmungava Havoc, aproveitando que o Coronel Mustang havia saído da sala, e a Primeira Tenente Hawkeye estava compenetrada trabalhando. – Isso não é trabalho para o exército, e sim, para a polícia.

- O que podemos fazer? – Lisa parecia ter despertado ao ouvir as palavras do Segundo Tenente. – Os policiais desistiram de ir atrás dos tsukuyomis.

- Você ouviu?

- Não sou surda, Havoc.

- Ah, mas a tenente disse que eles desistiram. – Intrometeu-se Breda, pois sabia no que ia dar a discussão: Hawkeye ia ameaçar atirar em Havoc e este sairia correndo do QG. – Então que dizer que ela sabe de algo sobre os tsukuyomis?

- Só sei poucas coisas.

- Não pode falar?

- Se o Coronel perguntar, vocês não sabem de nada, OK?

- OK – Responderam os outros em uníssono.

- Até onde sei, os tsukuyomis são uma espécie de vampiros, que estão entre os anjos e os demônios. – Lisa parou um pouco, quando viu o olhar de desconfiança que lhe era lançado.

- Como sabe sobre isso? – Agora Fuery quem estava desconfiado.

- Na minha cidade natal, os tsukuyomis são uma espécie de lenda. Se eu não estou enganada, minha irmã tinha alguns livros sobre isso...

- Sabe se ainda tem? – Roy entra na sala, com um olhar assustado.

- Acho que ainda estão lá naquela casa...

- Tem como irmos até lá? Quero dizer... Isso ajudaria...

- Ter tem, mas...

- Ótimo. Venha comigo. Vamos falar com o führer.

- Sim.

Mais tarde, Havoc, Hawkeye, Breda e Fuery (Falman não ia, iria ajudar Hughes num trabalho no QG) estavam na estação. Iam, junto do Coronel, para Silent Hill(1).

- Por Deus! – Falman reclamava para os outros. – Ele dá a idéia e é o último a chegar?

- Ele está vindo. – Lisa disse, com sua calma costumeira.

E, de fato, Roy estava vindo. Mas ele não estava sozinho. Uma garota vinha com ele.

- Desculpem a demora. – Roy disse. E depois virou-se para a mulher ao seu lado e disse. – Mellie, quer me largar?

- Não. – A garota respondeu. – Por que faria isso? Não tenho que lhe obedecer Coronel-de-meia-tigela.

- VOCÊ! – Como pode-se notar, Roy perdeu completamente a paciência que tinha (ele tinha? oO) com a desconhecida. – VÁ SE FERRAR! EU MANDEI VOCÊ NÃO VIR!

Mas a mulher não tinha escutado. Ela havia ido falar com Lisa e com os outros.

- Vocês são os subordinados deles? – A desconhecida perguntou para a mulher do grupo, ou seja, Lisa.

- Somos sim. – Ela respondeu. – E você é...?

- Ah! Desculpa. Eu nem me apresentei. Sou Mellinna Mustang.

- Mustang? – Fuery perguntou. – É o que do Coronel?

- Sou irmã. – Mellie começou. – Irmã mais velha, na verdade.

- Sério? – Havoc começou. E depois virou-se para Roy e disse. - Isso é verdade mesmo coronel?

- Infelizmente.

- Por que infelizmente? – O louro continuou.

- Se fosse só ela tudo bem, mas são três(2)!

- TRÊS IRMÃS MAIS VELHAS? – Havoc e os outros falaram em uníssono.

- O trem vai partir... – Lisa disse, cortando a conversa: Sabia o que vinha pela frente. – Mellinna, você irá vir com a gente?

- Vou sim. E pode me chamar de Mellie, tá Lisa?

- Ah... Claro... – Ela havia estranhado: ninguém nunca a chamara de Lisa.

Eles entraram no trem. Já passava da 10 horas da noite.

Lisa e Mellie sentaram-se frente a frente, ambas na janela. Roy sentou-se ao lado de Lisa e, ao lado dele, sentou-se Fuery, incomodado. Ao lado de Mellie sentou-se Havoc, seguido por Breda.

No céu, uma linda lua cheia(3) brilhava. E ela refletia em Lisa, Roy, Mellinna e em Havoc (ele estavam próximos da janela).

Mas era diferente com Hawkeye. Ela brilhava como a lua. Não só seus olhos, mas seu corpo também. E isso chamou a atenção de Roy...

_Continua..._

Minna. Que tal? Aviso a todos que me tem no MSN (vou colocar ele no final, pra quem quiser me adicionar), **não vou entrar por um tempo**... Motivo? Castigo. Mas é só por uma semana. Até lá vou me dedicar as fics ;D.

Substitua o que tá escrito pelo símbolo (pra quem não entendeu acho que todo mundo entendeu mas ;/ por ex.: se tiver escrito (ponto) coloque um ponto no lugar ;D)

Meu MSN: michan(ponto)s2(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

Notas:

(1)Escolhido pela minha amiga que eu lovo tanto que escolheu: a Mandy.  
(2)Eu vi em algum lugar que o Roy tem três irmãs mais velhas, e que o maior passatempo delas era vesti-lo de mulher. Ah! A Mellinna é criação minha, assim como muitas coisas que irão aparecer aqui. Gostou? Quer colocar na tua fic? PEDE ANTES! Lembre-se: Plágio é crime, e copiar de vários lugares também ;D.

(3)Antes que perguntem por que lua cheia, é por que eu AMO a lua cheia. Então sem comentários...


	2. Uma Cidade Das Trevas

Domo minna-san! VOLTEI COM NOVO CAPÍTULO! Sim, vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu sumi. Dessa vez eu TENHO um bom motivo. Eu tava internada /. Sim, internada. Virose, sabem? Bom mas agora estou melhor e DE VOLTA A ATIVA!! Então vamos lá ;D.  


**Moon Phase****  
**

**Ato II – Uma cidade das trevas**

A lua brilhava no céu. Era uma hora da tarde quando Lisa e os outros chegaram a Silent Hill.

Era um lugar que lembrava os tempos medievais. Ao longe, enxergava-se um castelo, que parecia abandonado. Definitivamente, Silent Hill era tão misteriosa quanto quem vivia lá. Era tão misteriosa quanto... Lisa.

- Vamos? – Lisa disse. – Ou vão ficar parados aí?

- Ah. Vamos. – Roy respondeu. – Hei, tenente. Por que a cidade está tão vazia?

- Ahn... Isso é normal por aqui... As pessoas normalmente saem a noite, isso quando não chove...

- Esse lugar me dá medo... – Mellinna disse.

- Dá medo a mim também, Mellie... – Lisa afirmou.

- Lisa, mas você não nasceu aqui?

- Não posso sentir medo daqui? Esse lugar é tudo que você pode imaginar, menos... comum...

- Vamos tenente?

Lisa não respondeu a pergunta de Roy. Apenas começou a caminhar. E os outros a seguiam. Roy, Mellie, Havoc, Fuery e Breda estavam com medo. Medo do que viria pela frente. Sempre acharam Hawkeye diferente, mas aquilo era demais. Que raio de lugar era aquele? Silent Hill era uma cidade... das trevas.

E continuaram com seus pensamentos até chegarem na frente do mesmo castelo que viam ao longe quando desceram do trem.

- Lisa, você morava... neste lugar? – Mellie estava assustada. Tremia de medo e estava agarrada ao braço de seu irmão.

- Sim.

- Tá brincando? Como conseguia, Lisa? Esse lugar é assustador!

- Não era tanto quando tinha alguém morando nele, e pessoas cuidando. – Lisa possuía um sorriso macabro em seu rosto e seus olhos estavam sombrios, mas a franja os tampava. – Mas haviam empregados aí, até ano passado. Talvez depois daquele desastre...

- O que aconteceu? – Havoc parecia se assustar também.

Novamente Lisa não respondeu. Seguiu até a entrada do lugar. Parecia que queria que eles entrassem no castelo de qualquer modo.

O castelo em si tinha uma forma assombrosa. Haviam duas torres, uma de cada extremo da construção. Numa delas, a da direita, o telhado tinha despencado. Possuía telhado e janelas de cor vermelho-sangue e era todo pintado de preto.

As portas eram realmente como as da época medieval. Contudo, caiam aos pedaços. Apenas a porta de entrada estava inteira.

Rodeando o castelo, havia um grande lago. E, para atravessá-lo, uma ponte. Uma ponte estreita, e que faltava alguns pedaços. A mesma que Roy e os outros atravessaram ser perceber(1).

- Lisa, o que aconteceu aqui? – Mellie se assustava cada vez mais.

- Vamos entrar que eu falo. – Lisa exibia um sorriso cada vez mais tenebroso no rosto.

E eles entraram. Lisa ficou por último. Quando ela entrou e se afastou da porta, a mesma fechou-se sozinha. Lisa acendeu uma lanterna. Depois deu uma a cada um dos que a acompanhavam.

- Vai contar ou não, tenente Hawkeye? – Era a vez de Roy questioná-la.

- Está bem, está bem. Mas depois não digam que não avisei. – O sorriso tenebroso do rosto de Lisa aumentava cada vez mais. – Há muito tempo, mercenários invadiram esse lugar. Eles matavam todos que viam pela frente. Destruíram e roubaram muitos objetos que haviam aqui. – Ela fez uma pausa e suspirou. – Poucos sobreviveram. Minha irmã foi a única que saiu com vida mesmo. Ela quem me contou isso. Mas pouco tempo depois, ela se matou. Não só ela. Todos que sobreviveram e não saíram deste castelo. Todos se mataram, e dizem que suas almas ainda estão aqui.

Depois de ouvir isso, Roy e todos tentaram, em vão, abrir a porta para fugir dali.

- É impossível. – Lisa disse. Presas apareceram em sua boca. – Ninguém pode fugir daqui.

_Continua... _

Sim, capitulo curto. Mas eu precisava parar aí. Gente, **aviso: **quem não conseguiu ler esse capítulo por ter se assustado, DESISTE de ler a fic, porque vai começar a piorar cada vez mais, até chegar no extremo. Bom, tá avisado. Quem quiser ler leia, quem num quiser num leia.

Notas:

(1)Não perguntem como eles não perceberam. Uma ponte dessas oO.


	3. Moradia

Mizinha: jogando paciência

Leitor: Derruba mesa

Mizinha: AIEEW X.X

Leitor: Primeiro escreve, depois joga ¬¬

Mizinha: Ok, ok. Mais primeiro, quero que saibam que parei de escrever porque eu andei meio deprimida... Meio pra baixo...  


**Moon Phase****  
**

**Ato III – Moradia**

- É impossível. – Lisa disse. Presas apareceram em sua boca. – Ninguém pode fugir daqui.

- Como assim Lisa? – Mellie estava ajoelhada no chão: morria de medo.

- Não me digam que acreditaram nessa lenda infantil? – Lisa voltara ao normal. Quer dizer... A mesma Lisa de antes de chegar em Silent Hill. – É tudo mentira...

- Passou dos limites Tenente Hawkeye. – Roy, que também estava tão assustado quanto a irmã, repreendeu Lisa.

- Vejamos quem vai passar dos limites. – Lisa sussurrou pra si mesma. – Vamos?

Quando Lisa disse isso, uma chuva começou a cair. Ou melhor, uma tempestade. Mellinna pulou no braço de Lisa.

- Época de tempestade... Esqueci completamente. – Hawkeye falava normalmente. – Vamos ter que passar a noite aqui...

- TÁ DE BRINCADEIRA? – Havoc, Breda e Fuery se assustaram. – PASSAR A NOITE? AQUI? NESSE LUGAR?

- Venham logo! – A loura estava esgotando sua paciência. – A não ser que querem atravessar a ponte do lago, correr o risco de cair e se afogar. – Ela estava completamente raivosa, já que o que tinha de paciência se esgotara.

Subiram um escada. Era coberta por um belíssimo tapete vermelho. Correção: belo antes, agora não passava de um tapete velho, cheio de furos.

Cada degrau que pisavam era um barulho. Quando chegaram ao segundo andar Lisa seguiu por um corredor escuro: apenas a luz da lanterna iluminava o caminhos dos seis. Até mesmo o grande Flame Alchemist sentia medo ao seguir por aquele caminho.

Entraram em um quarto. Haviam quatro camas, como se fosse um quarto preparado especialmente para Roy, Havoc, Breda e Fuery.

- Esse é o quarto de vocês. – Lisa disse calma. Era a única que não sentia medo. – O meu e da Mellie será o da frente.

- Ah.. – Havoc sussurrou. Assim como os outros três homens e Mellie, estava sem ação.

- Não estão com medo, estão?

- Lisa... – Mellie tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas devido ao medo que sentia. – Não dá pra ficar no mesmo quarto?

- Medo Mellie?

- Ah... – Ela parecia pensar. Admitir era tão difícil assim? – Estou. Estou com medo sim. Pra ser sincera, nunca cheguei perto de um lugar tão assustador...

- Okay, okay... Vocês concordam com isso?

- Ah... Tá... – Foi a vez de Roy falar. Também estava com medo. Não só ele, mas Jean, Heymans e Kain.

Lisa os conduziu até um outro quarto, mais ao final do corredor. Nele, havia, além das quatro camas de solteiro iguais ao do quarto anterior, uma cama de casal. Entrando em outra porta, havia um banheiro.

Cinco se trocaram, colocando uma roupa para dormir. Depois de todos estarem deitados, Lisa foi se trocar. Colocou um short azul e uma camiseta branca, que ia até a metade de sua coxa.

Roy, Havoc, Breda e Fuery estavam um em cada cama de solteiro, enquanto Lisa e Mellinna estavam na cama de casal. Mellie abraçava Hawkeye, de tanto medo, que retribuiu o abraço, pelo menos para a amiga conseguir se sentir segura.

_Continua... _

Mizinha: Pronto postei u.ú.

Leitor: acho bom.

Mizinha: arrumando as cartas que o leitor derrubou no começo

Leitor: olhando

Mizinha: posso jogar paciência agora?

Leitor: não antes de falar o porque do sumiço.

Mizinha: já disse. Em maio eu fui internada, e eu andei entrando numa crise de depressão. Já to melhor, mas ainda tou meio pra baixo.

Leitor: ok, ok...

Mizinha: antes que eu esqueça, o mesmo aviso do cap. passado continua valendo xD. Aquele de se assustar sabe?

Notas:

(1)Não perguntem como eles não perceberam. Uma ponte dessas oO.


	4. Sumiço e Descoberta

Mizinha: jogando resta 1

Leitor: Derruba mesa

Mizinha: AIEEW X.X

Leitor: Primeiro escreve, depois joga ¬¬

Mizinha: Ok, ok. Antes quero que saibam que estou bem melhor . Ah, esse cap. é dedicado a minha mana-amiga Lika Nightmare! E como prometi, cá estou eu escrevendo, Lika-nee! Ah, não posso esquecer. Ele também é dedicado para a Aislyn!  


**Moon Phase****  
**

**Ato IV – Sumiço e Descoberta**

Enquanto Roy, Mellie, Havoc, Breda e Fuery dormiam, Lisa estava acordada, próxima a janela. Parecia estar prestando atenção em algo.

Ficou ali até os outros acordarem, o que não demorou.

- Bom dia. – Disse ela.

- De bom esse dia não tem nada. – Roy resmungou. – Mellie ainda está dormindo?

- Acho que sim.

A loura foi chamar a amiga. Como não obteve resposta, Roy foi ajudá-la, de um jeito super delicado: puxou o cobertor da irmã. E qual foi sua surpresa? Mellie não estava lá, e sim um amontoado de travesseiros, aonde ela supostamente deveria estar.

- O que? – Roy estava assustado.

- Maldição! – Lisa parecia entender o que aconteceu. – Venham comigo! Eu sei onde ela está!

A mulher os guiou até uma porta. Lisa parecia não querer abri-la.

- O que foi? – Havoc perguntou.

- Abra a porta pra mim, por favor, Havoc.

E ele o fez. Assim que entraram, viram Mellie presa no alto da parede por plantas.

- O que? – Lisa assustou-se, pela primeira vez desde que chegaram àquele castelo. – Vigo?

- Como é tenente? – Roy ficou alarmado. – Conhece quem fez isso com a Mellie?

- Conheço. Vigo! Eu sei que você está aí e sei o que você quer, agora apareça e solte a Mellie, ou eu vou te forçar a fazer isso!

- Sinto muito, Luna-chama, mas as ordens do mestre são incontestáveis. – Disse uma voz misteriosa.

- Mestre? – Lisa parecia assustada, os olhos estavam arregalados. – Como assim? Quer dizer que _ele_ está aqui?

Nenhuma resposta. Lisa parecia com raiva. Ela virou-se para Mellie e pediu para a garota Mustang dar as mãos para ela.

- Você vai se assustar um pouco, mas só. – Depois da amiga consentir, Lisa disse. – Terra que envolve este castelo, liberte-a.

Depois de Hawkeye proferir a ultima silaba, as plantas que prendiam Mellinna foram a soltando devagar.

- Tudo bem? – Lisa perguntou a ela.

- Acho que sim, mas o que foi isso? – Mellie perguntou.

- Isso... Ah! – Hawkeye parecia ter se lembrado de algo. – Droga, estamos perdendo tempo! Temos que sair daqui, antes que _ele_ me encontre.

Lisa começou a correr os cinco a acompanharam.

- De quem estamos fugindo? – Mellie perguntou.

- Depois! – Lisa respondeu e depois começou a suspirar. – Tem que dar tempo! Tem que dar!

_Continua... _

Mizinha: Pronto postei u.ú.

Leitor: acho bom.

Mizinha: arrumando as cartas que o leitor derrubou no começo

Leitor: olhando

Mizinha: posso jogar paciência agora?

Leitor: não antes de falar o porque do sumiço.

Mizinha: já disse. Em maio eu fui internada, e eu andei entrando numa crise de depressão. Já to melhor, mas ainda tou meio pra baixo.

Leitor: ok, ok...

Mizinha: antes que eu esqueça, o mesmo aviso do cap. passado continua valendo xD. Aquele de se assustar sabe?

Notas:

(1)Não perguntem como eles não perceberam. Uma ponte dessas oO.


	5. 5: Prisão

Capítulo dedicado a Riiza e a Lika Nightmare. 

**Moon Phase  
**

**Ato V – Prisão**

- De quem estamos fugindo? – Mellie perguntou.

- Depois! – Lisa respondeu e depois começou a suspirar. – Tem que dar tempo! Tem que dar!

Os seis desceram as escadas correndo e saíram do assombroso castelo. Estavam no pátio quando o homem que Lisa chamara de "Vigo" berrara para ela.

- Não pode fugir daqui Luna-chama, e a Senhorita sabe disso!

Roy, Mellie, Havoc, Breda e Fuery saíram do castelo. Ao tentar passar, Lisa foi detida por uma barreira e empurrada para longe.

- MALDIÇÃO! – Lisa berrou.

Os outros cinco voltaram para perto dela.

- O que aconteceu Lisa? – Mellie estava preocupada com a amiga. – Por que não consegue passar?

- Tem uma barreira que me impede de passar. – E como se estivesse prevendo a duvida que pairava na cabeça deles, continuou. – Seres humanos podem transpô-la facilmente.

- Como assim tenente? – Havoc a questionou.

- Eu menti pra vocês. Não existe nenhum livro aqui. Eu queria que vocês viessem.

- Por que? – Roy perguntou. - O que fizemos pra você?

- Nada. É instinto. Enquanto eles não chegam, vou contar a verdade para vocês.

Depois de um longo suspiro, Lisa continuou.

- Tsukuyomis são vampiros mestiços. Isso é, são filhos de um humano e de um vampiro. E eu sou uma também.

- Lisa... – Roy sussurrou.

- Isso mesmo. Minha mãe era humana, e meu pai é vampiro. Mas eu não sei porque os tsukuyomis estão se rebelando. Algo meu pai deve ter feito, pois eles não me desobedeceriam do jeito que estão fazendo.

- Como? – Falaram em uníssono.

- Eu sou... a princesa deles... sou eu quem lidera todos os tsukuyomis, e é às minhas ordens que eles devem seguir.

- O que? – Estavam assustados. Os cinco.

- Então pra que nos trouxe aqui? – Roy estava irritado.

- Por quê? Porque pensei que um de vocês poderia me libertar...

- Libertar do que?

- Dessa prisão! Dessa barreira que vocês viram! Eu estaria presa aqui até hoje se não fosse meu pai ter perdido as forças e se descuidado durante 5 minutos.

- Foi tempo o suficiente para você fugir Lisa? – Mellie perguntou.

- Sim. Para um vampiro, se descuidar por segundos na frente de um inimigo, ou de alguém que queira sua morte, é suicídio!

- E por acaso você quer a morte de seu pai? – Havoc perguntou.

- Mais é claro! Ele me prendeu por 10 anos nesse castelo e vocês querem que eu não o odeie?

- Dez... anos? – Novamente o uníssono se repete.

- Convencida que não pode desobedecer ao Mestre agora, Luna-chama?

- Infelizmente. – Lisa diz enquanto sorri sarcasticamente. – Vocês querem ir embora?

- Não vamos te deixar sozinha! – Roy disse. – Afinal de contas, você é nossa amiga, apesar de tudo!

- Depois não venham dizendo que era melhor terem ido embora. – Lisa disse enquanto se levantava, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ao anoitecer, Lisa sentou-se na janela. Ela usava um vestido branco, rodado, com luvas até pouco acima do cotovelo. Seu lindo cabelo loiro estava solto, e tinha na cabeça uma nekomimi(1). Usava também um colar. Parecia uma lua cheia, todavia era verde.

Um pouco mais distante, estava um homem, com uma câmera fotográfica. Tinha pouco mais de 1,80, era moreno e tinha olhos castanhos. Usava a máquina para tirar fotos de Lisa.

- Já está na hora de ir embora. – A loira olhava para o homem. – E você vai me ajudar.

_Continua... _

Mizinha: Pronto postei u.ú.

Leitor: acho bom.

Mizinha: jogando resta 1

Leitor: olhando

Mizinha: posso jogar agora?

Leitor: não antes de falar o porque do sumiço.

Mizinha: Não tive tempo . Semana de provas, mudança de escola, viajem...

Leitor: ok, ok...

Mizinha: antes que eu esqueça, o mesmo aviso do cap. passado continua valendo xD. Aquele de se assustar sabe?

Notas:

(1) Orelhas de gato.


	6. Meu Escravo

_**Moon**____**Phase**_

**Ato VI – Meu Escravo**

Lisa acordou quando já estava anoitecendo. Roy e os outros? Não sabia. Talvez estivessem ainda dormindo, eram humanos, o ritmo deles era diferente do seu. Dirigiu-se ao pátio do castelo.

É fato que aquele local estava mais destruído do que outra coisa, mas lhe agradava ficar lá.

De repente, ouviu pessoas conversando. Ao olhar, reconheceu o homem que vira havia uma semana, tirando fotos dela. Estava com dois amigos. Um homem e uma mulher.

E exatamente ele transpôs a barreira. Ótimo. Não teria o trabalho de ir buscá-lo.

Esperou o homem pular os restos de um muro, que há muito desabou, para chegar até o mesmo pátio em que estava.

Deixou-o andar por alguns minutos, mas sem permitir a aproximação com o castelo, ou com onde o pai pudesse percebê-lo.

Após um tempo, o homem cansou-se e sentou, encostando-se em uma pedra. Nesse momento, Lisa se aproximou.

-- Oi. – Ela lhe disse. – Como é seu nome?

Ele se assustou um pouco, mas ao perceber que era a garota que tinha visto, acalmou-se. -- Sou Lyon (1). E você?

-- Lisa. – A loura sorriu. - O que faz aqui niichan (2)?

-- Ah, eu não sei, exatamente. Mas e você? – Lyon parecia encantando pela bela moça chamá-lo de "niichan"

-- Eu moro aqui. – Ela sorriu, novamente, mas de uma forma mais ingênua. – Você veio me visitar, niichan?

-- É. Eu vim. – O que não era de todo mentira. Só resolvera entrar no castelo, pois a tinha visto.

Lisa parou para olhá-lo por alguns instantes. -- Então, o niichan merece um presente.

A moça aproximou-se dele, e quando ambos os lábios estavam bem próximos, Lyon fechou os olhos.

Mas Lisa não o beijou. Ela o mordeu. Cravou suas presas de meio-vampira diretamente onde o sangue do homem passava, sua jugular.

Esse era seu beijo.

E levantou-se. Estendeu a mão direita para Lyon, e disse-lhe, friamente:

-- Ajoelha-te e beija minha mão. És, a partir de agora, meu escravo, e hei de tirar-me desse lugar.

O homem fez exatamente o que ela mandou. – Sim, mestra.

_Continua..._

**Bom, está aqui. Capitulo curtinho, mas valeu por atualizar, certo?**

**xoxo**

**Notas:**

**(1) Obrigada a Riizinha pela escolha do nome.**

**(2) Niichan = irmão mais velho.**


End file.
